


gold and blue

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, TsukiKage, kags is sad for a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Kageyama's eyes are blue and gold. He likes them. He spends more time thinking about them than he wants to. He wants to know what it would be like to see gold eyes without needing a mirror.Tsukishima's eyes are gold and blue. He hates them. He'd rather not think about them. He never wants to see this blue eye again.ORsoulmate AU where you're born with mismatched eyes and when you lock eyes with your soulmate for the first time, your eyes become normal
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. the past

If Kageyama had to guess, he’d say his eyes are probably blue. He doesn’t really know, but he thinks his soulmate having gold eyes would be cool. He’s always liked looking at his gold eye more, and when he thinks about meeting his soulmate, he imagines seeing a set of eyes like his turn all gold. He’d know his eyes have gone blue and he’d finally be able to look at gold eyes whenever he wanted to, no mirror needed. 

Regardless of what color his eyes ended up being, he knew it would look nice. He didn’t think too much about it but he’d gotten compliments about his eyes as long as he could remember. Gold and blue apparently goes well with his hair, and he’s used to people staring at him. It made him uncomfortable when he was younger but he’s just tired of it now. 

His sister has two different shades of brown for her eyes, nothing unusual, nothing stare worthy. He wishes his eyes were more like that. 

He at least wishes he could meet his soulmate and then have only one eye color. He supposes that knowing who he’s supposed to be with would be nice too.

Kageyama thinks about this a lot. Twice a day actually, when he looks in the mirror while brushing his teeth. He doesn’t care that much, but its hard to think about anything else when he’s sleepy and blue and gold eyes stare back at him.

\--------------------

Tsukishima doesn’t like thinking about his eyes. He rarely got compliments on them growing up, more often he got insulted. His height protected him from most schoolyard bullies but some kids were just mean. Dark blue clashes against the other eye, gold, and his hair, also gold. It seems out of place. 

He’d be more grateful if his glasses did anything to hide them, but dark blue and gold are too striking to hide. Tsukishima isn’t exactly an optimist, and the idea of potentially having to live a long life with mismatched eyes before meeting his soulmate makes him anxious. He looks forward to the day when he doesn’t have to see two different colored eyes in the mirror anymore. He often thinks he’d be happier if he never saw this blue eye again.

He’s needed glasses for as long as he could remember, and when he started middle school Tsukishima managed to convince his parents to let him get contacts. He specifically asked for colored ones, but he was disappointed to learn a dark brown, near black, was the only thing dark enough to completely cover the dark blue. 

Whatever, it’d be fine. His older brother’s eyes were just two shades of brown and no one commented on how brown didn’t go with blond hair, so Tsukishima would be fine with dark brown contacts. 

The first week or two with contacts was a struggle, but pretty soon putting them in and taking them out became easier. It felt weird not wearing glasses, but he didn’t get bullied anymore. Any comments to him now were just about how lucky he was to meet his soulmate so young. He didn’t particularly like lying, so Tsukishima never confirmed nor denied it when people assumed that. It was just easier that way.


	2. day one

It’s the first day of volleyball season and Tsukishima isn’t particularly excited. It seems like a lot of work. He tells himself he only tried out because Yamaguchi was so enthusiastic about it.

Here he is, already hearing shouting as he walks through the gym doors with Yamaguchi. ‘Great.’ He turns and sees an orange haired ball of energy yelling about tosses and running around as a taller boy glares at him, volleyball already in hand. 

Someone with grey hair spots Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they walk through the door. Grey Hair gets the attention of the guy next to him. “Ah!” That guy smiles warmly and says everyone should introduce themselves now that the last people are here. He introduces himself as the captain, Daichi, and Grey Hair says his name is Suga. 

The rest is a blur of names and faces. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, Asahi… It’s gonna take a while for Tsukishima to remember all of this. The first years go last, and the Orange is named Hinata. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi introduce themselves, leaving one person who’d been looking down at the volleyball in his hands the entire time. “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

He finally looks up at everyone and Tsukishima’s heart stops. ‘No way.’ They don’t make direct eye contact at that moment but the blond would have to be blind to miss Kageyama’s eyes, blue and gold, the mirror of his. 

Tsukishima manages not to show his shock and practice starts without a hitch. The only problem is during breaks. He can’t keep himself from glancing at Kageyama and even when the setter’s attention is taken up by Hinata, he eventually notices. Their eyes lock and Kageyama’s brow furrows in confusion. Tsukishima’s jaw almost drops when he sees two blue eyes staring back at him. 

His heart beats a mile a minute as he breaks eye contact with the setter. Lucky for Tsukishima, Kageyama brushes it off and goes back to tossing for Hinata. The Orange is too focused on volleyball to notice the sudden change in Kageyama’s eyes. Tsukishima smiles to himself as he wonders if Hinata is even tall enough to see Kageyama’s eyes anyways. 

If Yamaguchi notices anything odd, he doesn’t say anything. As the two of them head back to the court, Tsukishima counts his blessings that no one else noticed what just happened.

\-------------------

The first day of volleyball season is normal as far as Kageyama is concerned. He met his new teammates and had a good time, though practice was exhausting. He’s tired but excited for the season to come, so when he’s getting ready for bed Kageyama ends up smiling at himself in the mirror. It’s a rarity for him and he looks different from usual. 

Actually, he looks really weird. His smile turns to his typical frown when he realizes this, but the weird feeling doesn’t go away. ‘Something’s off,’ he thinks as he sticks his toothbrush in his mouth.

His eyes widen as Kageyama realizes what’s wrong. ‘My eyes, how?’ His mind scrambles through the day as he thinks of everyone he saw today. He didn’t see anyone with eyes like his. There were a few people with a blue eye, but none gold. How did he look his soulmate in the eyes and not even notice? Did they notice?

‘What if I never find them?’ His frown deepens at the thought. ‘How could this happen?’ Kageyama looks away from the mirror to spit in the sink and his mind is working overtime. ‘This can’t be real.’ He walks to his bed. ‘I bet I’m just dreaming. I’ll wake up tomorrow and they’ll be normal again.’ He’ll look in the mirror tomorrow morning and see the golden eye he loves so much. Of course he will.

He doesn’t.


	3. the king

Volleyball practice wears Tsukishima out every single day and he doesn’t really see much of a point to it, but his fatigue keeps him from anxiously looking at Kageyama all of the time. After a week, the thumping in his heart dies down a bit and he calms down about everything.

It only takes a second of thinking about the fact that he eventually has to tell Kageyama that they’re soulmates to make his heart race though. How would he? They’re on better terms now with all of the solo tutoring he gives the setter, but Kageyama still doesn’t know Tsukishima’s real eye color. No one but Yamaguchi does, and Tsukishima figures that walking into school with completely different eyes would be weird. 

Hell, the color of his contacts looks way more natural than his actual eye color, so why would he stop wearing them? He’d have to get used to glasses again too, that or switch to regular contacts, which he thinks are more effort than they’re worth. Why poke his eyeballs every morning and night if they didn’t change his eye color? Just wearing glasses would have the same effect.

\----------------

Months pass and Kageyama is slowly losing his mind trying to figure out who his soulmate is. He’s never even seen anyone with golden eyes. Did his soulmate die before he could meet them? Does he just not have one? What kind of eye color was gold anyways?

The only thing that kept his mind off of it was volleyball. He slowly made friends with the team, even becoming amicable with Tsukishima. It wasn’t easy for either of them, but eventually the jabs they made at each other lost their heat. What they said hadn’t changed, but they didn’t get under each other’s skin as much anymore. Tsukishima calling him King didn’t make Kageyama’s blood boil anymore. It was basically just a nickname. 

Hinata even called him King a few times, but Kageyama put a stop to that with some well placed kicks. He doesn’t think about why he only lets Tsukishima call him King. It’s not like he could stop him from being annoying at first, but Kageyama bets that if he asked now, now that they’re kind of friends, Tsukishima might actually stop. Kageyama doesn’t want him to. He kind of likes having something between just him and Tsukishima, even something as small as this. 

Kageyama’s grateful for their kind-of-friendship because, as it turns out, Tsukishima is really smart. And when he isn’t being snarky, he’s a decent teacher. He’s good enough to keep Kageyama from failing, which is a feat in itself, but it requires a lot of time. Finding a study schedule that didn’t overwork Tsukishima while also being enough time to actually help Kageyama took a while, but eventually they settled on meeting at Tsukishima’s a few hours after the end of practice every other day. Today is Friday so Kageyama is heading to Tsukishima’s house like he usually does. The only difference from their typical routine is that an exam is coming up, so Kageyama’s going to sleepover and they’ll study more in the morning too. The setter isn’t exactly ecstatic about it, but even he admits he needs all the help he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a boring chapter but the next ones are good I promise :)


	4. hate

The hours pass slowly. Kageyama gets frustrated a few times but Tsukishima manages to calm him down. He’s surprised to see the blond looking more concerned than irritated by his behavior. He puts his head down on the table to try to cool off after memorizing too many English flashcards. The setter could’ve sworn he only closed his eyes for a second but the next thing he knows Tsukishima is shaking him awake. “Oi, King, get ready for bed.” Kageyama doesn’t bother to look up, only seeing the blond’s pajama clad legs as he nods. 

The setter groggily gets his clothes from his backpack and heads to the bathroom to change his outfit for black sweats and his oldest shirt, a sky blue t-shirt with a cartoon cow on the front. Already yawning, Kageyama re-enters Tsukishima’s room without looking at the blond. The setter is shoving his day clothes into his backpack when something hits the top of his head, blocking his vision. He pulls the purple hoodie off of his head and turns with a scowl. “What was that for?”

“To keep you from freezing,” Tsukishima says flatly, already wrapped in blankets and sitting on his bed, where there are more blankets and comforters. He looks like a giant marshmallow, only his head peeking out from the covers. Kageyama would find it cute if he wasn’t so annoyed.

“We aren’t all made of ice, Tsukki,” he snaps, tossing the hoodie onto Tsukishima’s bed and looking the blond in the eye.

Tsukishima’s face scrunches up. “Don’t call me Tsukki, King.”

Any retort Kageyama had fades from his mind as they finally make eye contact. “No way,” he says under his breath, already moving towards the middle blocker.

Tsukishima frowns and moves back as much as he can move while wrapped in blankets. “What are you doing?”

No response. Kageyama sits down right next to Tsukishima and stares, frown deepening by the second. 

“King?”

“Your eyes changed color. They’re lighter now.” He’s positive he’s never seen Tsukishima’s eyes like this but they look so familiar and so foreign at the same time. 

Tsukishima’s face reddens as he realizes this is the first time Kageyama is seeing him without his contacts in. The setter apparently doesn’t notice because he doesn’t lean back from his current position of way too close to Tsukishima’s face. His brow furrows as he tries to figure out why this all seems so familiar and he asks the blond to take his glasses off. 

Too flustered to defend himself, Tsukishima nods. He squirms to get an arm out of his blankets and shivers slightly from the cold, wondering how Kageyama is fine in his thin shirt, before Kageyama stops him. “Let me,” the setter says, wrapping the blankets around Tsukishima again and gently sliding his glasses off of his face. 

Without the smudgy lenses blocking his view, Kageyama instantly recognizes why its all so familiar. He’s seen those eyes everyday, one of them at least. One of those eyes stared back at him in the mirror everyday for most of his life, everyday until he met Tsukishima. 

He pulls away from the middle blocker, who finally takes a breath after what felt like an eternity. “We’re soulmates?” he asks, voice quiet because Kageyama already knows the answer to his question.

Tsukishima nods anyways as a bright smile breaks across Kageyama’s face. 

“You’re my soulmate,” the setter repeats. Relief washes over Kageyama as he thinks ‘I finally found you.’ 

“I am,” the blond confirms again, breaking out of his blankets to put his glasses back on as Kageyama’s brow furrows again, thinking more.

“Did you know this whole time?” he asks, voice quiet again. 

Tsukishima doesn’t answer, face heating up as he looks down to adjust his blankets back around himself.

Kageyama’s voice lowered again. Tsukishima can barely hear him speak. “You would’ve seen my eyes change. You knew and you didn’t tell me.” The setter puts his head in his hands for a moment before he looks back at Tsukishima, smiling again but this time it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Am I really that bad?”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened at this sudden change of mood, not understanding Kageyama’s question.

Kageyama quietly continues, talking more to himself than Tsukishima at this point, words coming out in a rush before the middle blocker could respond. “I know you call me King but I didn’t think you hated-” his voice cracks and Kageyama pauses, taking a deep breath to steady himself, not even looking in Tsukishima’s direction this whole time. “-you hated me so much that you wouldn’t want me to be your soulmate.”


End file.
